Look at Me BAP FF
by Cheonsa7
Summary: "Baik... Baiklah jika itu yang kamu mau,aku akan menjauh darimu Junhong ah"/ "Kenapa kau tak bisa menyadarinya hyung?"/Dan dia memerlukan ini untuk menuju kedewasaannya"/ Little present for our maknae...


**Look at me**

**.**

**.**

**B.A.P Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

**N/A**:_ FF ini khusus aku buat untuk Uri Maknae-Nyenye-. Maaf low eonnie ngabai'n pesan kamu kemaren saengie. Jangan marah eaaa..._

_Saengilchukkae uri maknae. Wish U all the best._

_This is little present for you. Hope you like it._

_._

_._

**Dan buat semuanya ,pleaseee... Jangan panggil aku author ea... Kalian bisa panggil aku dengan Noona saja,atau unnie uga bisa. Pokoknya jangan panggil aq author dech.#maksa hehehe**

**.**

**.**

_Warning_: **Boys Love/Boy X Boy/Thypo's/Alur yang dipaksakan dan bahasa yang ngawur ++,dll**

_So,it's just simple._

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ! OK?**

**.**

**.**

**Let's... Happy reading...**

.

.

.

.

"Huahahaha... Sudah sudah _hyung_! Hahaha... _Ne_ nanti aku akan melakukan saranmu itu.."seru Jong Up disela sela tawanya pada Daehyun yang tengah menggelitik pinggangnya .

Daehyun segera menghentikan serangannya dipinggang Jong Up lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa empuk diruang tengah itu.

"Awas jika kau berani membohongiku,aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Moon Jong Up"ucap Daehyun dengan nada mengancam yang sayangnya hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran khas _namja_ disampingnya itu.

Suasana cukup nyaman hari ini,meski ini sudah memasuki musim dingin namun suhu udara masih bisa dikatakan cukup hangat.  
>Dan hari inipun masih dalam rangka masa istirahat bagi para member group band B.A.P ini.<p>

Dan itu sebabnya kenapa mereka masih asyik bercengkrama saat ini tanpa ada kegiatan yang berarti.

Ohya,apa ada yang bertanya kenapa mereka masih berada di dorm dan tidak pulang kerumah masing masing?

Itu karena meski secara umum mereka beristirahat,tapi secara individual mereka tetap butuh berlatih untuk menjaga stabilitas dan kualitas tubuh mereka.  
>Dan dari kesadaran itu,para member memutuskan untuk beristirahat dirumah masing masing tak lebih lama dari seminggu.<br>Dan selanjutnya mereka akan menghabiskan sisa masa libur mereka didorm.

Ya,kecuali untuk Daehyun yang harus istirahat dirumah lebih lama untuk pemulihan. Dan juga Youngjae yang meminta waktu lebih karena ingin menemani sang kakak yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit setelah mengalami kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu.

Dan hari ini,hari kesebelas sejak masa istirahat itu dimulai. Mereka sudah kembali berkumpul di dorm B.A.P,tak terkecuali untuk Daehyun dan Youngjae yang baru datang sehari yang lalu.

Sejak kedatangan duo biang kegaduhan ini-_read DaeJae-_suasana dorm yang tadinya aman terkendali,menjadi kembali gaduh oleh teriakan demi teriakan para member yang pusing oleh ulah keduanya.

Seperti saat ini,Daehyun sibuk menginterogasi Jong Up_-sang inocent boy_-tentang perasaannya pada _maknae_ mereka,Zelo.  
>Jong Up yang pada dasarnya adalah seorang yang pemalu tentu saja tak akan mau mengaku begitu saja.<br>Hingga Daehyun menggelitiknya habis habisan,barulah pemuda bermata sipit itu mau mengakui jika ia menyukai sang _maknae_.

Sebenarnya tanpa bertanyapun semua member bahkan para staffpun tahu jika pemuda sipit itu sudah menyukai Zelo sejak lama.  
>Hanya saja mereka ingin mendengar langsung pernyataan itu dari Jong Up.<p>

Begitu berisiknya hari itu, sampai sampai membuat Yongguk yang tengah konsentrasi pada laptop didepannya itu terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya dengan headset dan memutar musik yang cukup keras.

Sementara Himchan dan Youngjae yang tengah mengobrol di ruang makanpun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan jengah.

Dan juga sang _maknae_ yang tengah tertidur dikamarpun harus terbangun dengan tak rela.  
>Ia berjalan dengan linglung kearah sofa ruang tengah dorm itu,dimana biang kegaduhan saat itu-<em>Daehyun dan Jong Up-<em>tengah menatapnya sambil menahan tawa mereka.  
>Bagaimana tidak jika bayi besar mereka itu tengah berjalan terhuyung sambil tangan kanannya memeluk guling koala-<em>pemberian dari Jong Up<em>-dengan piyama tidurnya bergambar Spongebob. Sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.  
>Sangat menggemaskan bukan?<p>

Brukk!

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah Daehyun dan merebahkan kepalanya dipundak sang _hyung_.  
>Daehyun dan Jong Up saling pandang. Tak bedanya Himchan dan Youngjae yang langsung terdiam melihat kejadian itu.<p>

" Junhong ah... Jika kau masih mengantuk kenapa bangun heum?"tanya Jong Up bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjongkok didepan sang _maknae_.  
>Tangannya mengelus lembut lengan Zelo,seolah ia tengah meninabobokan seorang bayi.<p>

" Tsk! Bukankah kau yang membuatku terbangun?"sahut Zelo dengan ketus. Ia menepis tangan Jong Up yang masih berusaha membuatnya nyaman itu dengan kasar. Jong Up menghela nafas beratnya, ia lalu bediri dan menatap Daehyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan iba.

" Kau jangan begitu Junhong ah... Jong Up kan bertanya baik baik,kenapa kau harus marah kepadanya heum?"tanya Daehyun lembut,sekilas ia melirik raut wajah Jong Up yang penuh gurat kekecewaan.

"Tidak begitu _hyung_... Aku hanya tidak suka tidurku diganggu."rajuk Zelo menatapnya dengan matanya yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

" Maafkan aku Junhong ah... Aku tidak bermak-

"Sudahlah _hyung_! Jangan terlalu banyak alasan,aku tak mau mendengar apapun darimu."potong Zelo dengan cepat membuat Jong Up tak dapat menyelesaikan kata katanya.

Daehyun menghela nafasnya panjang.

" Bukan begitu Junhong ah... Tadi itu sebenarnya akulah yang menggoda Jong Up untuk mengakui perasaannya. Dan karena dia menolak,makanya aku menggelitiknya."jelas Daehyun.

SRET!

"Jadi kau membelanya Daehyun _hyung_? Kau juga menyalahkanku karena marah padanya? Apa kau tak tahu jika tidurku terganggu karena suara tawanya?"seru Zelo seketika bangkit dari duduknya,ia menatap Daehyun dengan raut wajah terluka. Daehyun gelagapan dan bingung, ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Bukan begitu maksudku Junhong ah... Maksudku kau-

"Cukup _hyung_! Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan,aku tahu kau lebih menyayangi Jong Up _hyung_ daripada aku. Aku membencimu _hyung_!"potong Zelo lagi sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

BLAMM!

Suara pintu yang tertutup dengan keraslah yang menjadi akhir dari pertengkaran itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya Daehyun menghela nafasnya berat. Bagaimanapun ia merasa bahwa dialah penyebab dari keributan ini.

"Maafkan aku Jong Up ah... Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini. Aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Zelo agar dia tak terus menerus salah paham."ucap Daehyun sambil menepuk pundak Jong Up.

Jong up tersenyum miris,"Tidak _hyung_,mestinya akulah yang meminta maaf kepadamu. Andai saja aku punya keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Kurasa aku memang tak pantas untuknya _hyung_,dan dia berhak mendapat orang yang lebih baik daripada aku."sahut _namja_ sipit itu sembari mengusap kasar wajahnya yang tampak sangat terluka. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Himchan,meninggalkan Daehyun dengan perasaan bersalahnya yang semakin menjadi jadi.

"Dan sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu memanjakan _maknae_ Daehyun ah... Bagaimanapun Jong Up perlu waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Junhongie."ucap Youngjae sambil mendudukkan diri disampingnya. Sementara Himchan duduk disebelah Youngjae.

"Maksudmu aku harus menjauhi _maknae_ kita begitu? Tsk!Mana bisa aku melakukannya Youngjae ya... Kau lihat sendiri kan sikapnya tadi? Aku hanya menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya saja dia sudah salah paham,apalagi jika aku sampai menjauhinya?"jawab Daehyun panjang lebar dengan nada yang meninggi.

Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya tak suka akan sikap Daehyun yang menurutnya berlebihan itu,"Tsk! Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjauhinya Jung Daehyun _ssi_! Aku hanya memintamu untuk tidak terlalu memanjakannya. Bagaimana Jong Up bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada _maknae_,jika setiap saat kau terus ada bersamanya? Dan aku juga ingin mengingatkanmu sekali lagi jika kau tidak boleh terus memberi harapan kepadanya!"jelas Youngjae dengan nada dingin.

"Apa maksudmu Youngjae ya? Kenapa kau juga salah paham seperti ini huh? Ayolah...Jangan-"Daehyun semakin emosi.

"Terserah kau saja Daehyun,aku hanya mengingatkan. Kau mau mendengar nasehatku atau..."Youngjae menggantung kalimatnya. Ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya,dan sekilas melirik kearah Daehyun yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Dia tersenyum sinis,"Atau kita berhenti sampai disini Jung Daehyun!"ucapnya sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan keras.

"A-Apa?"Daehyun hanya bisa menatap pintu kamar BbangJae itu dengan tatapan kosong. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mengingat kata kata Youngjae barusan. Kata kata yang tak pernah ia harapkan keluar dari bibir orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

Jong Up mengucek matanya dengan kasar,perlahan ia bangkit dan mendapati jika ranjang milik Himchan sudah kosong. Ia melirik jam bekker yang berada diatas nakasnya.  
>Oh pantas saja,ini sudah jam 9 pagi. Jika saja ini bukan merupakan masa libur mereka,maka jangan harap ia bisa bangun terlambat seperti saat ini. Karena bisa dipastikan Himchan yang selaku <em>Eomma<em>nya para member,tak akan pernah tinggal diam.  
>Tak mau berlama lama dengan rasa malasnya, pemuda sipit itu memilih menyegarkan dirinya dikamar mandi.<p>

.

.

.

Meski badan sudah segar karena ia baru saja mandi dan juga pikirannya sudah kembali fresh. Namun tetap saja Jong Up merasa linglung saat ini.  
>Bagaimana tidak jika sesampainya ia diruang tengah ia tak mendapati siapapun disana.<p>

"Mereka semua pergi kemana ya?"tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri disofa sambil mengingat ingat apa hari ini mereka ada latihan.

"Ah itu tidak mungkin. Jika benar ada latihan,Himchan _hyung_ pasti tidak akan membiarkanku tidur hingga siang. Lalu kemana mereka ya?"Jong Up melanjutkan monolognya sambil berjalan kearah dapur.  
>Merasakan perutnya yang keroncongan,ia memutuskan untuk sarapan.<p>

"Kau tahu sendiri kan Youngjae ya... Zelo memang selalu dekat dengan Daehyun sejak dulu. Dan kenyataannya Daehyun tetap mencintaimu,bukan Zelo. Jadi-"

"Ini bukan masalah aku yang cemburu Himchan _hyung_. Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaannya. Cuaca sangat dingin hari ini _hyung_,dan kondisinya masih belum pulih benar. Kenapa sih dia tidak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain?"potong Youngjae dengan ketus,membuat Himchan hanya bisa memandangnya dengan iba.

"Ya,aku tahu kekhawatiranmu Youngjae ya... Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan seperti apa _maknae_ jika ia punya keinginan? Dia akan terus merengek jika apa yang diinginkannya belum terpenuhi. Dan Daehyun bukanlah type orang yang tega melihat _maknae_ kita seperti itu..."Himchan masih berusaha menenangkan emosi Youngjae.

" Tapi setidaknya dia kan bisa menolaknya secara halus _hyung_. Haahhh! Daehyun memang keterlaluan! Jika dia terus saja seperti ini,aku benar benar akan meninggalkannya."ucap Youngjae sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan huh? Jangan bicara seperti itu Youngjae ya... Ya!"teriak Himchan pada Youngjae. Namun _namja_ cantik itu sama sekali tak menggubris teriakannya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan cepat,bahkan ia sama sekali tak menoleh kearah Jong Up yang sedari tadi mematung didepan pintu dapur.

BLAMM!

Suara pintu yang dibanting -lagi- dengan keras pun menggema sebagai akhir dari bentuk kekesalan sang _namja_ cantik itu.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?"tanya Himchan pada Jong Up yang berjalan kearahnya dan menarik salah satu kursi untuk duduk.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan _hyung_?"pemuda sipit itu balik bertanya. Himchan menghela nafasnya berat,sebagai tanda jika iapun tak tahu bagaimana mengatasi kesalahpahaman ini.  
>Ia menatap Jong Up penuh keprihatinan.<p>

.  
>.<p>

.

"Kami pulaaaaangg...!"teriak sang _maknae_ yang berjalan dengan riang memasuki ruang tengah dorm mereka itu. Dibelakangnya Daehyun berjalan dengan lesu,sangat jelas terlihat jika ia kelelahan. Tentu saja,mereka keluar sejak jam 8 pagi dan baru kembali jam 7 malam.

"Dari mana saja kalian heh? Aku memang tidak melarang kalian untuk keluar,tapi tidak sampai seharian penuh _maknae_! Apa kau juga tidak kasihan melihat _hyung_mu sampai kelelahan seperti itu?"ceramah Yongguk dengan suara berat khasnya sambil memperhatikan wajah Daehyun yang memucat.

" Hehehe... Maafkan kami Yongguk _hyung_,kami tadi memutar mutar untuk membeli ini."jawab sang _maknae_ tanpa dosa sambil menjinjing tas berisi skateboard yang baru dibelinya.

Yongguk hanya bisa mendengus kesal,sementara Himchan yang duduk disebelahnya mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengusap lengan sang leader itu penuh sayang.

"Tapi tidak harus seharian penuh kan _maknae_... Kau tahu kan jika Daehyun _hyung_ belum sembuh benar? Dia masih harus banyak istirahat..."Himchan mencoba berbicara lebih halus.

" Tapi Daehyun _hyung_ juga mengatakan dia ingin membeli sesuatu _hyung_. Benarkan Dae- eh?"Zelo tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya saat ia tidak menemukan Daehyun dibelakangnya. Sekilas matanya melihat Daehyun tengah membuka pintu kamar BangJae.

"Daehyun _hyung_..."teriaknya,namun entah memang tak mendengar atau sengaja tak menjawab,Daehyun memilih tetap masuk kekamar itu bahkan tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Jangan ganggu mereka _maknae_... Biarkan Daehyun istirahat dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka."interupsi Yongguk tegas dan mutlak saat Zelo hendak menyusul Daehyun.  
>Zelo terdiam patuh,dan mendudukkan diri disebelah Jong Up yang sedari tadi menyibukan dirinya dengan IPad ditangannya.<p>

Sebagai seorang leader,figur seorang ayah dari Yongguk lah yang mampu mengatasi semua kekacauan ini.  
>Sikapnya yang tegas dan berwibawa membuat membernya begitu menghormati keputusannya.<p>

Yongguk berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah studio yang berada di sebelah ruang tamu. Sementara Himchan mengekorinya dibelakang.

Dan sejenak,suasana dorm itu menjadi sunyi. Bahkan Daehyun-Yongjae yang biasanya paling gaduhpun tak terdengar suaranya sama sekali.

"Jung Up _hyung_... Lihat ini,aku membeli skateboard baru yang keren. Daehyun _hyung_ yang memilihkan untukku. Ternyata dia tahu seleraku seperti apa."Zelo mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka dengan menunjukkan skateboard yang baru dibelinya itu penuh semangat.  
>Namun sayangnya,sang <em>hyung<em> sama sekali tak menjawabnya.

"_Hyung_..."

"..."

"Jong Up _hyung_! Tsk! Kalian semua kenapa sih _hyung_? Menyebalkan! Kenapa kau tak bisa seperti Daehyun _hyung_ yang-

"Ya! Aku memang tidak bisa seperti Daehyun _hyung_ yang selalu menemani kemanapun kau mau,dan menuruti segala sikap egoismu itu Junghong ah. Benar bukan?"seru Jong Up ketus. Dia menatap Zelo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" Apa maksudmu _hyung_? Apa kau ingin mengatakan jika kau juga tak suka aku bersama Daehyun _hyung_? "balas Zelo dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya! Aku memang tidak suka Junhong ah,aku tidak suka akan sikapmu yang egois dan hanya membuat orang orang disekitarmu tersakiti. Kau selalu berbuat sesukamu tanpa perduli bagaimana mereka berusaha memahamimu. Jadi hentikan sikap kekanakanmu ini Junhong ah,aku-

"Cukup _hyung_! Jangan campuri urusanku. Kau bukan siapa siapaku,dan kau tidak berhak mengaturku!"potong Zelo dengan emosi yang memuncak. Ditatapnya Jong Up yang tampak terhenyak oleh ucapannya itu dengan tak suka.

"Baik... Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau Junhong ah. Aku akan menjauh darimu... Kurasa,memang tidak seharusnya aku bertahan dengan perasaan ini. Dan jangan khawatir, mulai saat ini aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."ucap Jong Up mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka dan segera meninggalkan ruang tengah itu menuju kamarnya.  
>Meninggalkan Zelo yang menatap punggung sang <em>hyung<em> dengan raut kecewanya.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa menyadarinya _hyung_?"ucapnya lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Menyembunyikan sebutir liquid beningnya meleleh diwajah sendunya.

Sementara tak jauh dari ruang tengah itu,Yongguk tengah menahan tangan Himchan yang hendak mendekati sang _maknae_.  
>Bagaimanapun sebagai member tertua Himchan mempunyai sifat keibuan yang besar.<p>

"Biarkan dia tenang dulu Himchanie.."ujar Yongguk yang dibalas tatapan tak rela dari kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi Yongguk ah.. Junhongie-

"Dia perlu waktu sendiri untuk menjernihkan fikirannya. Dan dia membutuhkan semua ini sebagai proses menuju kedewasaannya. Jadi jangan khawatir."potong Yongguk dengan bijak.

"Lebih baik kau temani aku distudio saja,aku membutuhkanmu disana..."lanjut sang leader sambil menarik lengan kekasihnya itu masuk kedalam ruang studio.  
>Sementara Himchan hanya bisa menurut dan menundukkan wajahnya yang merona membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Yongguk padanya didalam sana. #plakk .<p>

.

.

.

.

Zelo kembali melirik jam bekker yang berada diatas nakasnya. Ini sudah jam 1 lebih. Tapi dia masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya.  
>Bayangan tentang pertengkarannya dengan Jong Up tadi benar benar mengganggunya. Entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa jika Jong Up benar benar marah padanya.<br>Dan ia juga tak mengerti kenapa perasaan takut itu tiba tiba menderanya. Takut akan Jong Up yang akan melakukan semua ucapannya tadi.

Oh tidak! Selama ini Jong Up lah yang selalu ada disisinya,saat ia merasa kesepian Jong Up lah yang selalu ada menemani.  
>Saat ia sedih dan rindu akan keluarga,Jong Up lah orang pertama yang akan tahu dan selalu menghiburnya sampai ia tenang dan kembali ceria.<br>Jong Up juga selalu sabar dan perhatian padanya. Ya,Zelo mengakui semua hal itu. Jong Up memang selalu memberinya yang terbaik.

Zelo melirik kearah Daehyun yang sedang tertidur pulas saat ini,ia menghela nafasnya berat. Bahkan sejak kejadian tadi,Daehyunpun seperti menjauhinya.

Kembali ia mengusap screen ponselnya. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafasnya berat. Entah sudah keberapa ratus kali ia membuka screen gadgetnya itu. Namun apa yang diharapkannya tak kunjung ia temukan.

Sebuah message.

Ya,sebenarnya ia tengah menunggu sebuah pesan yang setiap malam selalu menjadi penghantar tidurnya.  
>Sebuah pesan singkat yang selalu dikirimkan Jong Up padanya,entah itu hanya ucapan selamat malam atau ucapan pemberi semangat lainnya.<br>Tapi apakah mungkin pesan itu akan dikirim jika si pengirimnya sedang marah?

Dia mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Tiba tiba rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Seandainya ia tidak keterlaluan pada pemuda sipit itu,mungkin malam ini ia masih bisa tidur dengan pesan penghantar tidurnya.

"Good night Jong Up _hyung_..."bisiknya pelan sebelum memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Zelo benar benar bangun kesiangan. Bagaimana tidak,saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11,dan dia baru keluar dari kamarnya.  
>Salahkan saja matanya yang baru bisa terpejam jam 3 pagi tadi. Dan kita semua tahu apa penyebabnya bukan?<p>

Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur yang terletak diujung bangunan mewah dorm B.A.P itu,ia mendengus pelan saat melirik keruang tengah,dimana Daehyun,Youngjae dan Jong Up tengah bercengkrama disana.  
>Tampak Youngjae tengah menimang kamera baru yang dibeli Daehyun kemarin untuknya.<p>

"Bahkan ia tak memperdulikan kesehatannya jika itu demi Youngjae _hyung_."cibirnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi dimeja makan itu.  
>Sementara Himchan yang memang sedang berada diruangan itu hanya tersenyum geli.<p>

"Yah,kau tahu sendiri kan seperti apa cintanya _hyung_ kesayanganmu itu pada Youngjae,Junhong ah... Dia ingin selalu terlihat yang terbaik dimata Youngjae. Dan memang seperti itulah cinta... "balas Himchan sambil menyodorkan sepiring sarapan kepada sang _maknae_.

Zelo menghela nafas panjang menatap sarapannya. Tiba tiba rasa laparnya menguap entah kemana mendengar kata kata sang _hyung_ barusan.

"_Hyung_,apa menurutmu Jong Up _hyung_ benar benar marah padaku?"tanyanya sembari mengaduk sarapannya tanpa berniat memakannya sedikitpun.

Himchan menarik kursi disebelahnya dan duduk,lalu dengan tenang ia menyesap secangkir teh yang dibuatnya itu tanpa memperdulikan sang _maknae_ yang tengah menunggu jawabannya.

"Entahlah _maknae_,tapi sebaiknya kau segera meminta maaf padanya."Himchan memberi saran.

"Aku tahu _hyung_,aku sudah keterlaluan padanya. Tapi apa dia mau memaafkanku? A-aku takut dia tak mau memaafkanku _hyung_."sahut Zelo sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Hey,sejak kapan Jong Up seperti itu heum? Kupikir kau lebih mengenalnya dari pada kami semua. Karena selama ini dia banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersamamu."ucap Himchan sambil menepuk pelan bahu _maknae_nya itu.

"Ta-tapi _hyung_... Bagaimana ji-

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padanya Junhong ah?"potong Himchan yang membuat pemuda tinggi didepannya itu mendongak seketika. Namun sesaat kemudian Zelo kembali menundukkan wajah sendunya. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak tahu _hyung_,aku tak mengerti dengan perasaan ini. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin dia seperti Daehyun _hyung_ yang selalu perhatian pada Youngjae _hyung_. Selalu menemaninya saat Youngjae _hyung_ ingin pergi kemanapun yang ia mau. Dan selalu berusaha membuat Youngjae _hyung_ merasa bahagia saat bersamanya. Tapi kenapa Jong Up _hyung_ tak bisa melakukan seperti Daehyun _hyung_ untukku?"Zelo mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatakan ini padanya. Dan aku juga takut ia tak memiliki perasaan sayang yang sama sepertiku _hyung_..."lanjutnya tetap menunduk.  
>Himchan tersenyum penuh arti.<p>

"Junhong ah... Itu bukan perasaan sayang baby... Itulah yang namanya cinta. Kau mencintai Jong Up,tapi kau tak menyadari itu. Dan menuntutnya untuk memberi hal yang sama seperti perhatian Daehyun ke Youngjae kepadanya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar."

"..."

"Percaya pada _hyung_,kau takkan lagi mencintainya jika Jong Up benar benar berubah seperti yang kau inginkan itu. Kau mau tahu kenapa?"

"..."

" Karena yang kau cintai adalah Jong Up yang seperti sekarang ini. Jong Up yang pemalu untuk sekedar menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu,yang selalu bersikap inocent,dan menyimpan perasaannya dalam diam."Himchan meneguk habis teh dicangkirnya.

"Maksud _hyung_,Jong Up _hyung_..."Zelo menatap Himchan tak percaya.

Himchan hanya mengendikan bahunya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan cangkirnya diwastafel.  
>Sementara Zelo masih menanti jawaban dari sang <em>hyung<em> dengan sejuta tanda tanya dikepalanya.

"Mestinya kau menyadari itu sejak awal _maknae_... Jadi kau tak harus menyakiti perasaannya dengan kau terus menerus bersama Daehyun."Himchan meraih jemari _maknae_nya itu penuh sayang.

"..."

"Minta maaflah padanya dan katakan jika kau juga mencintainya."ucapnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan sang _maknae_ yang masih mencerna setiap ucapan _hyung_ tertuanya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun Zelo ya? Apa kau sudah sarapan heum?"tanya Youngjae sambil menepuk tempat disebelahnya agar sang _maknae_ duduk.  
>Zelo mendudukkan dirinya dengan lesu. Melirik sekilas kearah Jong Up yang berada disebelah Daehyun. Pemuda itu tampak tak perduli dan lebih asyik mengamati kamera baru milik Youngjae itu.<p>

Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Tak yakin apa ia mampu mengucapkan kata maaf pada pemuda sipit itu mengingat apa yang diucapkannya kemarin. Dia sadar jika ucapannya terlalu menyakitkan,terlebih setelah ia tahu jika Jong Up juga menyukainya. Sungguh ia merutuki segala keegoisannya selama ini.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?"tanya Daehyun melihat Jong Up bangun dan pura pura menggeliat.

"Aku masih mengantuk _hyung_,aku ingin meneruskan tidur lagi."jawab Jong Up sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.  
>Daehyun dan Youngjae hanya bisa saling pandang. Sementara Zelo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.<p>

"Kau kenapa Junhong ah? Apa kau tak enak badan?"tanya Youngjae sambil menggeser duduknya dan merubah posisi duduk mereka menjadi Zelo yang duduk diantara keduanya.

"Jong Up _hyung_ benar benar marah padaku,bahkan sekarang ia tak mau lagi menatapku _hyung_."keluhnya menatap sendu kearah Youngjae.

Youngjae dan Daehyun saling melempar senyum penuh arti mendengar penuturan sang _maknae_.  
>Mereka tahu jika Zelo juga memiliki perasaan suka pada Jong Up.<p>

"Sebaiknya kau meminta maaf padanya dan selesaikan masalah ini secepatnya baby..."ucap Youngjae mengusap lembut lengan sang _maknae_.

Zelo menatapnya dengan tak mengerti,"Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya _hyung_?"tanyanya dengan polos.

"Serahkan saja semuanya pada kami..."sahut Daehyun dengan smirk khasnya.

"Heuh?"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau memilih menyerah dan membiarkan masalah ini berlarut larut?"tanya sang leader pada pemuda yang duduk diseberang mejanya itu,Jong Up.

Ya,Jong Up memilih masuk kestudio ini setelah ia berpamitan akan tidur lagi pada Daehyun tadi. Dan ia langsung disuguhi wajah serius sang leader.

"Aku tak lagi yakin dengan perasaannya padaku _hyung_."jawabnya membuang pandangannya kearah jendela.

Terdengar hembusan nafas sang leader yang seolah jengah dengan semua ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat cintamu jika kau tak mau berusaha untuk meraihnya? Bagaimana kau bisa meyakinkannya bahwa kau pantas untuknya jika kau mudah menyerah oleh tantangan seperti ini heuh?"tanya Yongguk mengintimidasi.

"Tapi _hyung_,aku-

"Apa kau lupa bagaimana perjuangan Daehyun untuk mendapat cinta Youngjae? Apa kau juga lupa bagaimana aku harus meyakinkan Himchan agar ia percaya jika aku mencintainya? "potong Yongguk dengan cepat,membuat Jong Up tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Semua butuh perjuangan Jong Up ah. Dan semua itu akan selalu berbeda untuk setiap pasangan. Jadi jika kau benar benar mencintainya,kau harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapatkannya."Yongguk mengakhiri ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi inipun Zelo bangun terlambat,dan penyebabnyapun tetap sama. Yakni ia menunggu pesan penghantar tidurnya dari Jong Up yang sayangnya tak pernah ia dapatkan sejak pertengkarannya dengan pemuda sipit itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Menghembuskan nafasnya putus asa, ia memilih merebahkan tubuh tingginya disofa ruang tengah itu.

Sepi. Itulah satu kata yang muncul diotaknya saat ini. Tak ada seorangpun yang ia temui semenjak ia keluar dari kamar tadi.

Ceklekk!

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka itupun menyita perhatiannya untuk sesaat. Dilihatnya Jong Up tengah keluar dari kamarnya. Pemuda itu hanya menggunakan setelan short pants berwarna abu abu dan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang tampak pas ditubuh atletisnya.  
>Zelo meneguk ludahnya kasar,entah kenapa Jong Up terlihat begitu sempurna dimatanya saat ini.<br>Ia memperhatikan Jong Up yang berjalan menuju dapur dengan membawa gelas kosong. Sepertinya ia berniat untuk mengambil air minum.

Dengan ragu Zelo bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur,berniat menyusul Jong Up.  
>Hari ini, ia bertekad untuk meminta maaf pada pemuda sipit itu. Tak peduli apakah Jong Up akan memaafkannya atau tidak.<br>Namun langkahnya baru sampai didepan pintu dapur itu ketika ia sudah berpapasan dengan Jong Up yang kembali dengan gelasnya yang terisi penuh air minum.

"Eu-Jong Up _hyung_,ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Boleh?"tanyanya dengan ragu menghentikan langkah Jong Up yang hampir melewatinya.

"Tanyakan saja..."jawab Jong Up datar sambil meneruskan langkah menuju kamarnya. Sementara Zelo mengekorinya dibelakang.

"A-apa... Apa kau benar benar marah padaku _hyung_? Apa kau benar benar membenciku? Maafkan aku atas ucapanku kemarin _hyung_. Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu. A-aku-

Tukk!

Jong Up meletakkan gelas airnya diatas nakas.

"Aku tak marah padamu Zelo ya... Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu lebih nyaman. Dengan aku menjauhimu,kuharap kau akan lebih senang dan-

Grebb!

Jong Up tersentak kaget saat tiba tiba Zelo memeluknya erat dari belakang. Pemuda tinggi itu membenamkan kepalanya dipunggung sang _hyung_ untuk menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Zelo ya? Kau kenapa heuh?"tanya Jong Up sambil berusaha membalikkan badannya menghadap sang _maknae_,namun pelukan Zelo yang semakin erat,membuatnya menyerah dan membiarkan orang yang dicintainya itu melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kenapa kau tak mau mengatakannya kepadaku jika kau menyukaiku _hyung_? Dan kenapa kau juga tak peka jika aku juga menyukaimu? Apa harus kita bertengkar lebih dulu untuk saling tahu perasaan kita yang sebenarnya?"Zelo mulai terisak dipunggung Jong Up.

Jong Up terpaku,ia seperti tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya saat ini. Sekali lagi ia berusaha membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah sang _maknae_.  
>Dan kali ini Zelo membiarkan Jong Up melihat wajah mulusnya yang berhiaskan air mata itu.<p>

"Tapi bagaimana perasaanmu pada Daehyun _hyung_? Karena kupikir kau menyukainya Zelo ya..."tanya Jong Up sambil mengusap lembut air mata dipipi mulus itu.

Zelo berdecak sebal,"Tsk! Siapa yang bilang aku menyukai Daehyun _hyung_? Semua orang juga tahu bagaimana cintanya dia pada Youngjae _hyung_."jawabnya dengan bersungut sungut.  
>Jong Up terkekeh geli melihat sifat kekanakan <em>maknae<em> tercintanya itu.

"Tapi bukankah kau sangat senang bersamanya heum? Jadi kupikir-

"Yak! Itu karena kau tak peka pada perasaanku _hyung_! Aku hanya ingin kau bisa romantis seperti Daehyun _hyung_ pada Youngjae _hyung_. Kenapa kau tak sadar juga huh? Menyebalkan!"seru Zelo mempoutkan bibirnya penuh kekesalan akan sifat loading lambat _hyung_nya yang satu ini.

Jong Up kembali terkekeh pelan,"Jadi? Hal romantis seperti apa yang kau inginkan dariku heum?"tanyanya dengan nada menggoda pada Zelo.

Sekali lagi Zelo berdecak,"Tsk! Kenapa harus bertanya padaku sih?"gerutunya membuat Jong Up semakin tak kuasa menahan tawanya.  
>Ia lalu mencubit pipi <em>namja<em> yang dicintainya itu dengan gemas.

"Aku mencintaimu Baby... Sangat mencintaimu. Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku heum?"tanyanya sambil menangkup wajah sang pujaan hati dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap wajah yang sudah merona hebat oleh pertanyaannya itu.

"Euhm... _Ne_,aku juga mencintaimu _hyung_. Dan aku mau jadi kekasihmu."jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Jong Up tersenyum bahagia,sedikit berjinjit, ia lalu memberi sebuah kecupan ringan dikening _namja_ yang sudah resmi jadi kekasihnya itu.

"_Hyung_... Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh mengabaikanku lagi. Dan kau harus mengirimkan pesan selamat malam padaku setiap malam. Tidak boleh lupa!"ucap Zelo tiba tiba sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

Jong Up tertawa,"_Ne_,pasti baby. Aku janji akan mengirim pesan selamat malam pada kekasihku ini setiap malam. Tak cuma satu kali tapi seratus kali setiap malam."Jong Up mulai menggombal.

"Ishh!"Zelo tersipu,ia memukul pelan dada Jong Up yang membuat _namja_ sipit itu semakin tertawa bahagia. Lalu didekatkannya bibirnya kearah bibir sang _maknae_,membuat tautan itu tercipta dengan lembut.  
>Walau kemudian lumatan itu berubah semakin beringas dan menuntut.<p>

.  
>.<p>

.

"Yuhuuuu...! Akhirnyaaaaa!"teriak Daehyun menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa ruang tengah itu. Membuat Yongguk dan Youngjae menatapnya dengan heran. Sementara Himchan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk meletakkan belanjaan mereka.

Ya,Himchan dan Youngjae baru saja sampai dari kegiatan belanja bulanan mereka. Sementara Yongguk dan Daehyun juga baru sampai dari kantor TS ent karena panggilan pihak management sehubungan dengan perform mereka di acara Best of the Best yang akan berlangsung tanggal 16 nanti di Guangzhou,China.

Dan kenapa mereka bisa datang bersamaan? Tanyakan saja pada Daehyun yang mengatur ...

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa sih?"tanya Youngjae penasaran pada Daehyun yang masih senyum senyum sendiri sambil menatap IPad milik Yongguk itu.

"Akhirnya,manager Kang benar benar mengabulkan keinginanku untuk membagi kamar denganmu di Guangzhou nanti Youngjae ya..."jawab Daehyun penuh semangat sambil menyerahkan IPad itu pada Youngjae.

Youngjae menunduk menatap screen gadget canggih itu. Dilihatnya beberapa baris keterangan dari pihak management tentang pembagian kamar mereka selama di Guangzhou nanti.  
><em>Yongguk dengan Himchan,Daehyun dengan Youngjae,dan Jong Up dengan Zelo.<em>  
>Ia mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.<p>

"Lalu?"tanyanya dengan bodoh.

Daehyun menyeringai,"Tsk! Kenapa kau tak paham juga Baby... Tentu saja jika kita sekamar disana,kita bisa melakukannya semalaman."jawabnya dengan wajah mesum.

"Melakukan apa?"tanya Youngjae waspada,sepertinya ia mulai sadar arah pembicaraan Daehyun. Ia menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan membunuh.  
>Membuat sang leader yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka itu terkekeh geli.<p>

"Pasangan aneh!"batinnya.

"Huweeee... Yonggukieee... Anak kita sudah tidak perawan lagiii...!"teriak Himchan dengan histeris sambil berlari kearah Yongguk yang langsung mendekapnya erat.

"Ya! Ada apa Himchanie? Kau kenapa heuh? Siapa anak kita?"Tanya Yongguk bertubi tubi dengan panik.

" _Maknae_ kita Yonggukie... _Maknae_ kita sudah tidak perawan lagi...hiks hiks."

"Euh?"seketika ketiga orang itu shock mendengar jawabannya.

"Maksudnya?"Yongjae bertanya mewakili kedua orang lainnya.

_"Eunghh hyung... Jangan disitu hyung,pleaseee... Aahhh!"_

Youngjae langsung menatap horor kearah Himchan. Sementara Yongguk dan Daehyun hanya saling pandang sambil bersmirk ria.

Tanpa basa basi Youngjae segera bergegas kearah kamar HimUp,dimana sumber suara itu berasal.

Dor dor dor dor!

"Ya! Jong Up ah! Apa yang kau lakukan pada _maknae_ kita hah?"teriak Youngjae dari luar kamar dengan tak sabar. Ia mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu,namun sepertinya pintu itu terkunci dari dalam.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam,membuat Youngjae semakin naik pitam.

Dor dor dor dor!

"Ya! Moon Jong Up! Apa yang kau lakukan pada _maknae_ hah? Cepat buka pintunya sekarang atau kubuka dengan paksa!"ancamnya dengan suara yang menggelegar.

_"Ahh hyung... Pleaseee...eumphhh."_

Youngjae melotot mendengar suara itu lagi,lalu ia melirik kearah Himchan yang masih menangis dipelukan Yongguk.

"_Hyung_,bukankah kau membawa kunci cadangannya? Kenapa tak kita buka paksa saja?"pinta Youngjae pada _hyung_ tertuanya itu.  
>Himchan mendongak dari pelukan Yongguk. Dan menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah.<p>

"Maafkan aku Youngjae ya... Tapi kuncinya tidak ada."jawab Himchan sambil melirik kearah Yongguk. Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti,sementara Daehyun kembali menyeringai.

"Heuh,kok bisa? Bukannya kau yang membawa kunci cadangan itu? Apa kuncinya-

"Tanyakan saja pada Daehyun yang meminjamnya tadi pagi dan memberikannya pada Jong Up!"potong Himchan dengan cepat dan menunjuk kearah Daehyun yang hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa?"Youngjae langsung mencari sosok Daehyun yang ternyata sudah pergi lebih dulu sebelum mendapat amukan darinya.

"Yakk! Kau cari mati _eoh_? Bisa bisanya kau menularkan kepervertanmu itu pada Jong Up hah! Awas saja,akan kucincang kau Jung Daehyuunnn...!"teriak Youngjae dengan gemas sambil menyambar raket nyamuk yang berada dikolong meja ruang tengah itu,dan segera berlari mengejar Daehyun yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari dorm.

"Huwaaaaa... _Eommaaaa_.! Selamatkan anakmu yang tampan iniiiii..."teriak Daehyun terus berlari menghindar dari kejaran Youngjae yang terus mengacungkan raket nyamuk kearahnya.

Yongguk tertawa terbahak bahak melihat aksi kejar kejaran duo pembawa keonaran itu. Sementara Himchan menatap sendu kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan _maknae_ kita Gukkie?"tanyanya sambil menarik narik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan kekasihnya itu.

Yongguk merunduk kearahnya,"Biarkan saja,mereka kan saling mencintai. Mereka juga berhak mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan Himchanie."jawab Yongguk kalem.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi bagaimana jika kita melakukannya juga?"potong Yongguk tiba tiba.

"Euh,maksudnya?"tanya Himchan tak mengerti.

Yongguk menyeringai,"Melakukan hal yang sama seperti _maknae_ line itu. _Kajja_...!"jawabnya sambil menarik lengan kekasihnya.  
>Himchan hanya menurut saja,ia menundukkan wajahnya malu saat Yongguk melingkarkan lengan kekarnya dipinggangnya.<p>

"Oh Tuhaaannn... Jangan lagi. Ternyata ia tak ada bedanya dengan Daehyun dan Jong Up. _Andwaaeeee_...!"jerit batin Himchan sambil melirik kearah Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Huahahahaha...Endingnya gak elit banget,sumpah!

Entah kenapa sulit banget buat dapat feelnya JongLo focus saengie... Karena diotakku yang muncul itu cuman Daejae dan Daejae doang.

Jadi ya terpaksa harus membagi momentsnya.

Mian low alurnya maksa banget dan kurang sweet momentsnya. Ini dah aku usahain buat bikin yang panjang.

.

.

.

Dan ini buat balasan review di ff **Possessive Love.**

**-bangxenon-** : _Tanggung? kekekeke Ea,kan aq dah bilang low aq gak bisa bikin NC. Makasih buat reviewnya eaaa..._

**-WhielDaejae**-: _Terima kasih buat reviewnya eaaa... Meski B.A.P gak menang kita ttep dukung mereka kok... ea kan?_

**-Guest 2**-:_ Nah loh! low yang masalah yang Dae ganti bio dan ava'a itu kan udah...Mlah sebelum aku post ff Possessive Love loh... Makasih buat reviewnya eaaa_

**-Guest 1**-:_Euh,panas,mules? Woaaaa... gimana donggg? kekekeke Tapi kan aku gak bisa bikin NC tuh? Mianhae... Dan makasih buat reviewnya eaaa..._

**-mokythatha-** :_ Wkwkwkwkwk... eaa... Setuju ma kamu,Daehyun dah terlanjur cinta mati ma Youngjae nich. Gak tw knapa,meski biasku si Dae,ttep aja suka nistain dia di tiap tulisan aku... #digampar Dae. Makasih buat reviewnya eaaaa..._

**-Ruka17-**:_ Full NC? Whoaaaaa... Bukan loh,itu bukan NC. Itu kan pemanasan doang...hehhehehe... Makasih banget dah mw nyempetin baca tulisan abalku,jujur aku baru dalam dunia perff'n,terutama untuk Daejae. _

**-JokoMato DaeJae-:**_ Aaaaa... Jangan demo saya yahhh...kekeke Beneran dech,gak bisa bikin NC'a sayaaa... Gak gantung sich sebenarnya,cuman gak diklimax'n aja.#plakk! Sama aja kali..._

_Makasih buat reviewnya eaaa... Moga kamu suka ma yang ini._

**-she3nn0-**:_Mianhae eaaa... Gak ada sequelnya,coz dah aq bilang low aq gak bisa bikin NC... Btw... Makasih buat reviewnya..._

**-Nyenye-** _Polos dari mana huh? Yang nularin virus mecumm ke aq spa coba? Ngaku! #todong pake chikin._

_Ya udah... Happy Birthday uri Maknae... Moga kamu suka ma yang ini eaaaa..._

.

.

.

Dan buat semuanya yang dah maw mampir baca nich ff,terima kasih banyak. Semoga kalian suka eaaa...

Low bisa review lagi eaa... Biar aku punya semangat buat nulis lagi. Oke?

.

.

**See u next time!**


End file.
